wikidbdiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tickle Murda
Tickle Murda, real name Trent Rothstein, is a Gangsta Rapper, former 'Christian Gangsta Rapper', web series Host and Opportunist in the dRUNK by dESIGN Universe. He is currently signed to COOKIE BEE Records. His arch rival is rapper VEGAN JACKSON. Before going Solo he was a member of the Panty Raiders Crew and The Hitler Youtes. He is also the main host of the web series "FUCK YO CAT!!: The Hood's #1 Show About-All-Thangs Cats". He was created and currently written/ played by Comedian Julian Stockdale. Early Character History Tickle Murda was born at the former St. Vincent's Hospital in New York City and was raised on the Lower East Side. His father owned a popular chain of record stores in Manhattan named "Manny Roth's" where he was exposed to many different genres of music at an early age. His father lost his businesses because of a combination of the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001 and the growing popularity of Mp3s and the consequent decline in CD sales. Because of his sudden misfortunes, his father became a drug addict and the family almost lost their apartment. It was around this time that he began rapping. He started selling drugs on the side in order to help his parents make rent on their apartment and to supply his father with the drugs he needed so he wouldn't become sick from drug withdrawal. Origins behind the name "Tickle Murda" Tickle Murda has been described as an "Opportunist" by rivals and peers due to his frequent embracing of certain accepted fads and movements in an attempt to make more money and expand his fan-base. For instance, he began calling himself Tickle Murda at the time when he was trying to appeal to Feminists. According to various interviews he's given, he explained that "Tickle Murda" is the process of "over-tickling your girl for fun or for torture purposes". He has also stated that he believes that Rappers who have "violent" or "dangerous" sounding names are, in reality, "girly-men" and that by having such a non-threatening stage name is proof that he's comfortable with "his sexuality". The Hitler Youtes, Panty Raiders and "JESUS IS MY N-WORD" Tickle Murda joined the Panty Raider crew in 2004, which was comprised of other New York City rappers and beat-makers M.C. Turducken, rapper/dancer ICE CREAMS, DJ Tommy-Tone, DJ Tommy's Mami, MC Roy Orbison's Corpse, rapper/now rival VEGAN JACKSON and "Weapon's-Grade Gay" rapper NAKED BILLY, before he announced he was publicly gay. At this stage his rapping skills were described as "average, at best" and he began experimenting with the frequent "reinventing of himself" for which is he is known for. In 2005, after noticing that the other members of the Panty Raiders were getting more time in the spotlight on stage and in the studio, he began presenting himself as a "Christian Rapper" and started gravitating towards the large Christian Gangsta Rapper movement, despite his Jewish upbringing. It was at this time that he released his first solo single "JESUS IS MY N-WORD", which sold well, but failed to appeal to audiences outside of the Christian Gangsta Rap movement. In 2007 an anonymous ex-stripper/turned Born Again Christian writing under the alias of "This Ass Belongs to Yahweh" in various Christian Gangsta Rap forums and chat rooms began telling stories about being "pimped" by Tickle Murda since 2006, which was also within the time-frame of his preaching against such activity. The Christian Gangsta Rap movement quickly turned their backs on Tickle Murda, and in response he took on an "evil" persona and started a new rap collective called "The Hitler Youtes", with "Youtes" being a nod to the way Joe Pesci's character pronounced the word "Youths" in a strong New York Accent in the comedy My Cousin Vinny. The Hip-Hop community didn't respond well to his new "evil" persona and certain members of his former rap crew The Panty Raiders began to criticize him, especially rapper VEGAN JACKSON, whose full embrace of "Nanny Culture", hardcore/borderline terroristic "Fundamental Vegan Ideals" and healthy living felt that his former crew member's opportunistic hopping between movements went against his "Puritan Values", which was the first spark in a fierce rivalry which continues to be strong to this very day. The Panty Raiders crew split up and both VEGAN JACKSON and ICE CREAMS were signed to Chilly Willy Records with exclusive solo deals. It was around this time that Tickle Murda started embracing Feminism and began to write lyrics that wouldn't seem so offensive to women, as well as dropping the words "Bitch", "Hoe", "Hoes" and "Cunt" in his rhymes. He was subsequently signed to Chilly Willy Records, the same New York City rap label as his former Panty Raider's VEGAN JACKSON and ICE CREAMS, much to their protest. Drop from Chilly Willy Records and Controversy Chilly Willy Records http://wikidbdia.wikia.com/wiki/Chilly_Willy_Records Tickle Murda entered the studio in 2009 with Chilly Willy Records in-house producer DJ Timothy Perkins from the "Missouri Mafia" collective. Around this time VEGAN JACKSON was still being vocal about his disdain for Tickle Murda in interviews. VEGAN JACKSON released the song "Tickle This Ballsack" on his debut Nuthin' Artificial, which was perceived almost immediately as a jab at his now-labelmate Tickle Murda. Around this time, former Panty Raider NAKED BILLY came out publicly as homosexual, something he didn't realize was pretty obvious to anyone that came in contact with him or read his "Morrissey-esque" lyrics. NAKED BILLY was signed to COOKIE BEE RECORDS, which was a rival to Chilly Willy Records and their affiliates. Because he felt that Chilly Willy Records wasn't defending him and almost encouraging the insults from VEGAN JACKSON, Tickle broke the clause in his contract and left Chilly Willy Records for his friend NAKED BILLY's new label COOKIE BEE. COOKIE BEE RECORDS and "Pre-Medicated Murda" album http://wikidbdia.wikia.com/wiki/COOKIE_BEE_RECORDS http://wikidbdia.wikia.com/wiki/COOKIE_BEE_RECORDS COOKIE BEE RECORDS accepted Tickle Murda with open arms and put him in the studio almost immediately with in-house producers Jankem Jones and DJ Chicken Murphy. Chilly Willy Records immediately started a campaign against the entire COOKIE BEE line-up which now included ex-Panty Raiders NAKED BILLY, Tickle Murda and MC Turducken. Upon hearing the gossip that Tickle Murda was currently in the studio recording his debut LP for the market, Chilly Willy Records CEO Crimshaw Dugan conspired with his fellow rappers and producers to embarrass Tickle and beat COOKIE BEE RECORDS to the punch by releasing all the "less-than-flattering" tracks from his studio time with DJ Timothy Perkins. That album would be called Pre-Medicated Murda which was also a not-so-subtle jab to Tickle Murda's recent announcement to the press that he started taking anti-depressants to battle depression but couldn't stop drinking "lean", but was the "happiest he's ever been". The plan subsequently backfired on the Chilly Willy Records crew, because the Hip-Hop community, unaware of the label's sinister intentions, actually loved the content on Pre-Medicated Murda and the album shot to the tops of the charts. Unfortunately this unexpected response from fans still worked to an advantage for Chilly Willy Records because of the high amounts of sales generated. Because Tickle broke his contract, he cannot collect any royalties from Pre-Medicated Murda. Meanwhile VEGAN JACKSON was still up to his old tricks and began a feud with Tickle Murda ally and former-Panty Raider NAKED BILLY with the line "No Shirt, No Shoes and No Dairy!" from his new track "Drankin' Naked Juice" from Nuthin' Artificial. "PRIX-FIXE: Tofu Toughguys & Veggie Violence" COOKIE BEE RECORDS announced that Tickle Murda's next album and "true Debut" titled "PRIX-FIXE: Tofu Toughguys & Veggie Violence" is scheduled for release in January 2016. The title is an obvious jab at rival VEGAN JACKSON, as well as a metaphor for "all Fake G's, what they do and the Menu I'm orderin' them off of.." "Once they let me out the Pound, I got ordained as a Universal Life Church Minister - so when I'm feelin' sinister I'll marry you fast to 6 feet underground. I may be WHITE but deep-down inside I'm really an overpaid grave-digger, fillin' these plots after I pull the trigger --" http://wikidbdia.wikia.com/wiki/PRIX-FIXE:_Tofu_Toughguys_%26_Veggie_Violence_(Tickle_Murda_Album) "Tofu Toughguys ain't packing nuthin' but NERF, shoot me with a Styrofoam arrow and you'll end up in the dirt.." from the song "'Tofu Goodfellas" from '''''PRIX-FIXE: Tofu Toughguys & Veggie Violence "If he shows me a knife, I show him a Groupon for Perrillo Tours of the Afterlife!" -- lyrics from "Cats N Codeine" from ''PRIX-FIXE: Tofu Toughguys & Veggie Violence'' Tickle Murda announced that his first single off the album will be a surefire hit titled "I WANNA FUCK U IN THIS CUP" which features gay gangsta rapper NAKED BILLY and MC Turducken with singer Joey Puddin' 'from the former hit Boy Band '''PUDDIN' '''on the Remix. "Cross-eyed Titties" w/ Magden Malaki Tickle hit the studio with Albanian rapper Magden Malaki at the tail-end of December 2015 and cut the track "'Cross-eyed Titties", apparently bringing his old "Feminist" leanings back into the fold when joining the Albanian hitmaker on the ode to unfortunate women that rock breasts with nipples that face each other. The track was an instant hit and the two have been recently dropping hints that a music video may be on its way. FUCK YO CAT!! Hosting Tickle Murda announced in October 2015 that he would be the star of his very own web series called "FUCK YO CAT!! - The Hood's #1 Show About All-Thangs-Cats", which is like TOSH.0 but with nothing but "cat videos reviewed by a bunch of degenerates in the Hood". The web series will debut in January 2016. ...IN REALITY Tickle Murda was created by and currently written/played by Comedian/Writer Jules Stockdale. His first appearance was in a series of two Instagrams in 2013, which acted as promos for his "Feminist" agenda and his albums at the time. Those two Instagrams could be accepted as part of the character's general History, but are not acknowledged as part of his current dRUNK by dESIGN Universe Timeline (even though the Instagrams mention Chilly Willy Records affiliation). __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__